


Studying

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean and marco being dorks. they don't even really study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

Jean sat in his room, his textbook on his lap and best friend/crush sitting across from him. He ran his fingers through his hair and laid back, letting out a loud groan. Marco glanced up from his intense reading, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Can we take a break, Marcoooooo?" Jean pleaded, wanting to get away from the confusing math equations. Marco chuckled, setting his algebra book down onto the covers.

"No Jeannnn, we have to study," Marco said, poking his best friend's side. Jean squirmed and sat up.

"But Marcoo," Jean groaned out, fingers pressed to his temples. Marco moved the textbook out of the way, scooting closer. He grabbed Jean's hands and pulled them off of his face, placing them on his lap, his own hands going to his cheeks.

"Nope, we have to focus," he said, staring intensely into his eyes. Jean's gaze traveled to his lips, staring at them for a few seconds before averting his eyes.

"It's hard to focus with your fucking beautiful face so close to mine," he muttered, blush grazing his cheeks. Marco heard every word, a similar blush spreading across the surface of his freckled face.

"U- um hahaahh I didn't mean to say that. N- no homo," Jean stuttered, covering up his face, his hands over Marco's. Marco removed Jean's hands and placed them in his own.

"J- Jean you like me?" Marco questioned, his face beet red. Jean looked up at Marco and bit his lip.

"U- um yeah I do, I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for rejection. Feeling Marco's fingers interlace with his, he looked up.

"Jean, it's okay. I, um, I like you too," Marco said, looking down at their hands, a blush present on his face. Jean was shocked, he never thought this day would come. He smiled brightly, and placed one of his hands on Marco's cheek. Marco smiled, and Jean couldn't look away. His smile was beautiful. Marco leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Jean's, their noses bumping together.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Marco asked, his gaze focused on Jean's lips. Jean didn't answer, closing the distance between them instead. His lips met Marco's and he swore he saw fireworks. Their lips moved in sync for couple of minutes until Marco pulled away, his smile brighter than the sun.

"Wow," he whispered breathlessly. "I could get used to this." Jean pressed his face into Marco's neck and whispered, "me too." Their textbooks lay forgotten as he wrapped his arms around Marco's waist, pulling him down with him.

"Marco Bodt, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Jean asked, his lips brushing Marco's neck. Jean swore that Marco's smile widened to the extreme.

"Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes!" Marco said excitedly. Jean smiled and kissed him again, on his nose, forehead, cheeks, lips and every freckle that dotted his beautiful face.

"I love you," Marco muttered, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Jean smiled and snuggled closer, whispering an "I love you" back. They both eventually fell asleep, happy that they finally had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment. constructive criticism is good bc I'm a shitty writer.


End file.
